Mixed Dimensions
by Nuria-M
Summary: Have you ever been thinking about how would it be if your reflection just walked out of the mirror? Well, neither have I. Until it happened.    / Content? Like one particular doujin says: "TsugaruXPsyche, ShizuoXIzaya and Delic without"
1. Prologue: You Have Been Warned

**Author's rambling: **

**First thing I want to say: I'm sorry for all the mistakes! This story is the first one I've ever tried to write using English. I don't have beta. So I'll be very grateful for all the reviews and comments.**

**Okay, about the story! Basically it's going to be completely twisted, so prepare for strage stuff and randomness, but for violence or angst as well. I'm still not sure what is this thing going to evolve into. Containing ShizuoXIzaya, TsugaruXPsyche. And Delic - someone has to make things complicated. Rated M for possible sex, but I can't promise anything~**

**I really hope you'll like it!**

**Nuria**

**

* * *

**

Tell me please, how should I begin? Intro has to be properly written, right? To gain reader's interest as quickly as possible, and stuff. I suppose you already have your own image of how this prologue should look like, right?

…introduce myself? It's not very original, don't you think?

Okay, okay! My name is Orihara Izaya. I'm 23 and I'm an information broker. Some seem to consider me as one of the most dangerous people in Tokio. Are they right you ask? Let me keep my opinion to myself.

Isn't the weather today really pretty? Just look how many people decided to come out of their houses and take a walk! And not to mention that you've chosen one very good place – you can clearly see the whole street and everyone who's passing by without being noticed. You've got some kind of talent, I have to admit it.

Well, back to the topic! I'm sure you won't believe a word from what I'm about to tell you… but I'm going to do it anyway, since it's the story worth being remembered. But I have to warn you. No laughing, no making fun. You see, this whole thing has its well… embarrassing moments. Yes, embarrassing even for me, Izaya Orihara.

There are things in my past I'm proud of, and the ones I regret. Even if I'm incredibly intelligent and very vicious (try to say it twice as fast!) I have my demons just like everybody. The story you're going to hear is about the way these demons were haunting me for years, and how I finally managed to get rid of them – and, of course, about those who came to help me. You're going to see this world through my eyes, hear what I've heard, feel what I've felt. And maybe, just maybe you'll be the one to understand me.

Are you sure you still want me to tell you everything?


	2. Chapter I: Murphy's Law

**Author's rambling:**

**Sorry for making you wait! It was one BAD week for me. Like: exams, exams, exams. But I'm back, with the new chapter of Mixed Dimensions for you! **

**I've had my moments of confusion with this chapter, so I hope you'll forgive me if it's not as good as it could be. Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Okay, enough of my talking. Enjoy and let me know your opinion! **

**Nuria**

* * *

That day was supposed to be just another perfect day of Izaya Orihara. I was in my office, doing the usual stuff: a few other perfect days before Shiki-san had ordered me one pretty amusing job (simple, yet subtle enough to keep my interest) so I was scanning leisurely through the news to see if my latest actions brought any of the reactions I've been expecting. I had let Namie go home earlier (which she had thanked God for – reason unknown, but she doesn't seem to enjoy my charming company). The chatroom was empty, but I kept myself logged in… in case of someone dropping by. What didn't happen. I guess everyone were much busier than me~

Being in such a good mood I didn't even feel angry when someone knocked the door, snapping me out of my thoughts. I didn't feel anything bad coming up as well. Honestly. So, completely innocent and unprepared for what was about to come, I rose from the chair and stretched a little, then muffled a yawn, then finally moved myself to the door. In the meantime the knocking grew impatient – because believe me, I took my time. I was almost sure that it's just a customer or some delivery. I often get deliveries you know. But well, whatever I had thought it may be, I was wrong.

Oh, how wrong indeed.

Because there, just in front of me, was Shizu-chan… but Shizu-chan dressed in white suit with horrible PINK elements (have I just said "pink"? Because I've meant BRIGHT PINK. Bright. Pink.) and with horrible, horrible pink shades on. Oh, and with – believe me – horrible expression on his face.

Well ok, he was just angry. I've seen him angry more times than I can count. But come on, try to imagine him being furious… wearing that ridiculous suit of his. And a pair of headphones. Did I mentioned the headphones? Want to try and guess their color…?

After few seconds of confused silence I felt the corner of my mouth twitch against my will and the next thing I knew was that I was laughing like a madman, doubled over and practically fastened onto the door knob I was still holding in my hand. Just imagine that! The fortissimo of Ikebukuro, one of the most feared people in this town, heck, sometimes even compared with ME… my infamous arch-enemy coming right to my door dressed like a moron, just as if he wanted to make my favorite job - making fun of him - easier! In my wildest dreams I've never, ever expected something like this to happen!

(Had I have dreams about Shizu-chan before, you ask? Naughty naughty, I know what you're thinking! Let me skip this question now: I believe the answer will come soon with the plot.)

Shizu-chan, on view of all the circumstances, had to be the one to speak first. In other words I just couldn't utter a word because of my laughing. Thinking about it now… it's funny, but I'm almost sure that it was the first time since we've met when Shizu-chan was talking while I was unable to. Usually, you see, it happens to be quite opposite.

"What's so funny?" he asked impatiently and I couldn't help but laugh even more. Like, come on! Wasn't it just obvious…?

"Nothing." I said as innocently as I could (considering the fact that I was still chuckling under my breath). "I'm just trying to remember if it's my birthday today. Or did Christmas come earlier this year?"

"It's May." He answered, unmoved. I raised my brows.

"Oh. Than to what I owe the pleasure…?"

I kinda expected him to get angry. He got lost instead, as if he had been sure that I know the reason behind his visit. Confused look on his face made one creepy, anxious thought rise in the back of my head and whisper three words, again and again.

Something. Is. Wrong.

Something is wrong…

I immediately took a step backwards, knowing already that I'm a fox trapped in its kennel and have nowhere to run. One part of my brain was analyzing the situation, looking for a hole I could sneak through, while the other kept trying to answer the question: how? How could I be so blind? How could I let myself dismiss it?

You see, there is one very, very important rule in that little game we play with Shizu-chan. It says that each one of us has his safe base. Me attacking Shizu-chan at his home, and vice versa – such thing has never happened before.

"Who are you?" I snapped angrily, searching for the knife in my pocket and not finding it. "And what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Don't you recognize me?"

"No I don't. Answer the question or get out."

No, I wouldn't call it "overreaction". It's just the sweet life of Orihara Izaya. Be smart enough, quick enough, doubtful enough - or die. Because every little kid on the street can be your enemy.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked with concern I was sure was either true or very well played. I dropped my first thought of him being sent by someone to knock me off… he would try to act like the REAL Shizu-chan if so. However, I was still on the alert. Killer or not, I HAD to know what he's up to.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you. Just want to know why you're here." I replied smoothly, and, feeling the sudden inspiration rush, I added "Is it more than you can give me?"

Score! Pink eyes melted and softened right after I'd finished the sentence.

"Of course not. I'm sorry. I wanted to say that I'm not angry at you. I just… know that you'd ran away because of me. So I came to apologize and take you back... of course if you want to come with me."

Oh. _Take me back_, huh? Another freakin' fan of all this yaoi stuff or what? I just don't understand what makes them come around so often.

But… the day have been so perfect up till now… why not to relax and play a little when it's giving me a chance?

"Of course." I tried to make my voice sound soothing. "You don't have to apologize… it wasn't your fault."

"You really think so?" I almost saw his nonexistent puppy ears going up. I couldn't help but smile a bit. Quite a cute psycho I got myself here! The urge of letting him stay and play with him for a bit was so irresistible that I even let him hug me tightly to his chest. Funny thing if you consider the fact that he was so similar to Shizu-chan.

_It's gonna be so much fun!_

Unfortunately, someone didn't seem to enjoy it as much as I did, because suddenly I felt myself being pulled out of the blonde's arms and then two strong hands were placed protectively on my shoulders.

"Cut it out, Delic." Said the calm, somehow familiar voice above my head. "He's only playing with you. He's not Psyche."

"I'm not what?" I had thought, just before I looked up… and my new best friend confusion happily came back from her coffee break.

Because the newcomer looked exactly like Shizu-chan.

AGAIN.

Except his eyes, which were stunningly blue.

I was seriously considering the fact that I had died and reached hell.

"You shouldn't be here." The blue eyed one continued. "Psyche didn't want you here. You don't understand the purpose of this journey – your presence here will only make the things more difficult."

The other one gritted his teeth angrily.

"But you ARE here, aren't you?" he snapped.

"That's because I know the case. And because I have to protect him, no matter where."

"I can do it instead! He doesn't need you anymore!"

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?" I asked weakly, but instead of the answer I've heard the sound I'd been subconsciously expecting to hear from the very beginning of this crap.

"FLEEEEEEEEAAAA!

I had managed to turn around to face the door and say something ridiculously out of character, like "Shizu-chan, THANK GOD it's you!"… before the fist connected with my face and made my world a pitch black hole.

* * *

Murphy's law: "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong".

**AsikIkisa:** the future chapters should be by this lenght or longer. I don't really like writing short ones ^^


	3. FROM AUTHOR

**I'm so sorry for making you all wait. I know, I should have updated AGES ago but… just forgive me. Next chapter is almost done. I managed to get rid of my writer's block somehow, so I'm pretty sure I'll be able to publish it soon.**

**It just that… my pet fell sick. My guinea pig. He has two tumors (which are, thank God, not dangerous) and he has to be operated. Three days ago he stopped eating and I have to feed him with baby food using the syringe. The operation is already settled – it starts in 15 hours from now. The doctor says that it's not dangerous but there is always some risk since guinea pigs are very sensitive to anesthesia and can simply not wake up after it.**

**Our doctor claims to be optimistic, but I'm scared anyway. However, I strongly believe that everything will be alright.**

**Think about us please, since we need great amount of good energy.**

**…**

**And, as I've said, next chapter will be here soon!**

**Love**

**Nuria**

**(And the Prince of All Evil Pigs, whose dream is to conquer this rotten world, Maru)**


	4. Chapter II: About Make Up And Reasoning

**Author's rambling:**

**Update!**

**My guinea pig survived the operation, and though he still doesn't eat much I believe everything's gonna be okay from now on. I'd like to thank Foxy-san from Dattebayo Devon for all the empathy. It helped me a lot, to know that someone understand.**

**...and thanks, all the people who were thinking about us! (aaaaand for reviews which are making me ecstatic xP)  
**

**Okay, enough of my personal bullshit. Here comes your brand new chapter, yay! I'm not really satisfied with it, but pff, whatevuh, I'm never satisfied with my work anyway. Hope you'll like it more than I do! **

**Ohh, if you only knew the things I'm preparing for this story! Wet dreams, sucides, another worlds, sexual harassment scenes, misunderstandings and so on...! *maniacal laugh***

**You'll see~  
**

**Nuria**

**PS: I've just seen the last episode of Togainu no Chi, featuring Crying Princess Akira, Flying Immortal Nano and Red-Sparkling Vampire Shiki. Gosh, my brain. Just... ouch.  
**

* * *

Dramatic, wasn't it?

Well yes, I made it sound a little more terrible than it had been. But didn't you want this story to be interesting? I bet everyone just loved the scene with Shizu-chan barging in and…

What? Of course that he DID punch me! Everything I've told you is true, it's just a little… colored. In fact, I'd been unconscious for about 30 seconds or so. It's not like he killed me.

So, when I woke up…

You know, I've just realized something funny. This story has many awkward moments, but among all of them, waking ups are the worst. Each time, I'd been regaining my consciousness just to be confronted with either utter confusion or mild embarrassment.

This particular scene is the first type.

My senses were coming back rather gradually. First thing I knew was someone brushing strands of hair off my forehead, barely touching my skin, but doing it with gentleness that was unfamiliar for someone like me. Still balancing on the edge of awakening I leaned to the touch, making the unknown hand rest fully on my cheek, warming it up. Then I realized that the person was talking, although I couldn't understand its words.

"…ak…." I did my best to focus and clear my mind just a little. "….up"

Huh?

"…ke up!"

_Make up?_ I thought bluntly. _No, my eyelashes are naturally long, thank you very much._

"Please wake up, Izaya-kun."

Now that makes more sense… wait, what?

My eyes snapped open to focus on one rather familiar blonde who had been leaning above me and trying to bring me back from my trip around the universe, carrying very worried and anxious look on his face. It was his hand that was caressing my face and his voice I tried so hard to focus on.

Shizuo…?

I checked the color of his eyes almost automatically. No. It was the other one, the calm one, the one I knew the less.

…

So I guess there was nothing wrong in letting him pet me a little~

Sadly, my moment of relaxation was violently interrupted when my hazy mind had cleared itself a little more and I heard other voices coming from somewhere beyond my eyesight.

"Why have you done that?" someone exclaimed "You could have killed him…"

"If only it could be so easy!" well this one HAD to be Shizu-chan. I've never met someone who could scream as loud as he could.

"You don't understand! He cannot die! I came all this way here to prevent it!" that other person answered, hints of desperation in its voice, almost as if the speaker was about to cry any second now. "I don't want to die! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Exactly." Said the another voice, which I believed belonged to the one who was called Delic. "What is it all about? You should at least explain it to me, as well as your escape."

"I own you nothing. And I didn't ask you to go after me!"

My head was aching, and aching even more when I was listening to this stupid, meaningless argument. Their voices were ringing in my ears, resembling the sound of a telephone you don't want to answer. I sat up, slapping away the hand of the still-unknown blonde who had tried to help me with this action, and finally letting anger replace my confusion I shouted out:

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Ah, silence. How is it possible I've never noticed how much I love it?

My eyes scanned the room. Delic, Shizuo, the blonde with blue eyes and… scrap of white clothing of someone who hid behind Shizu, okay. I'll take care about it later.

"You!" I pointed at the blue-eyed blonde. "What's your name?"

"It's Tsugaru, Izaya-kun." Was a quick, yet calm response. "I'm glad to see you awake and unharmed."

"Whatever. You!" My finger moved towards Delic. "Yes, I played with you and seriously, you HAVE to find someone to take care of what you're wearing, because I wouldn't use this ugly suit of yours even to wash the floor in my kitchen. And you, Shizu-chan!" I gave out my best evil laugh. "You're gonna explain all this shit HERE and NOW or else you're all gonna die in prison for housebreaking and physical abuse! Wouldn't it be nice if I framed you for something you're really responsible of, Shizu-chan?"

"So you can freely frame me for murder CAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YA!" he shouted and the figure behind him immediately jumped out to calm him down.

"No, no, no! Calm down, Shizuo-san! We all know you're not a murderer, right? Right? Say something, Tsu-chan!"

Tsugaru stood up and started to talk, but I wasn't listening to him at all. My whole attention focused on the person dressed in something what resembled pink and white copy of my own clothes, who had apparently noticed my interest because he turned around and shot me a smile, placing his hands behind his back. His face was perfect reflection of my own, despite of pink eyes which were carrying so much innocence and positive energy I could never, ever mistook them with my own. If you asked me about any comparison for this guy I would say he resembled… music. Yes, in some way. Don't make me explain it, I don't understand it myself. But the most important thing was I didn't really feel surprised by seeing him there.

"I know you." I said slowly, trying to remember from where. His smile only widened.

"So you didn't forget! Perfect, that should make the things easier." He stated cheerfully and offered me a hand which I took a hold of to steady myself when I was standing up. "My name is Psyche, and I'm happy to finally meet you in person, Izaya-san. I'm sorry about all this, I was planning to visit you alone but these two" he gestured towards Delic and Tsugaru "went after me and so we're here."

"Okay, sure, whatever, but… what are YOU doing here?" I asked Shizu-chan, who crossed his arms on his chest and _tch-ed_ lightly, avoiding my eyes. I noticed his ears were all red.

"I've met this _thing_ on the street so I rushed after it thinking it's you, flea." He spat "But as soon as I've catched it it started to cry and act completely NOT like you. So I've came to conclusion that it's one of your disgusting toys and I've decided to take it directly to its sick owner."

"Oh that's so nice of you… but you were WRONG!"

"I KNOW!"

"Um… sorry, but could you please stop arguing?" Psyche asked weakly "Just for a second? I'm sure you both want to know who we are and…"

"SHUT UP!" we both didn't let him finish the sentence. "Well isn't it just like you, Shizu-chan?" I continued, pouring gorgeous amount of venom on every little word that was leaving my lips. "If something makes you angry you immediately think about me! But wait… if it's true, you must think about me all the time! I'm so touched!"

"The only time I think about you is when I'm visualizing your slow and painful death you fucking louse!"

"Ohh~ liar. Thoughts like these are coming to you only when we're together! I bring the best out of you~"

"LIKE HELL!"

"Oh please! Why can't you just stop?" Psyche's tears-filled scream came from somewhere near, not really drawing my attention which was currently focused on mocha eyes burning with rage… however the next thing I've heard shot straight to my brain and exploded with flurry of unwanted pictures that my flexible imagination immediately started to produce.

Because what he said was: "And to think that I believed I can just come here and make you two fall in love with each other!"

My brain had translated "fall in love" into ridiculous scene of me and Shizu-chan running towards each other through the enormous field of bright yellow sunflowers before I shook my head and ousted the vision with angry "That's DISGUSTING!"

"Unwillingly… but serves you right." Shizu-chan said, obviously experiencing the same type of misinterpretation as me myself.

Which, to be honest, was probably the only thing that could make us shut up.

"Wait a second, Psyche. What did you say about… uh, just what did you say?" I asked weakly, the argument long forgotten. My pink-eyed twin blushed a little and his eyes had darted towards Tsugaru before he decided to look at me, looking guilty.

"Well… you see, it's a long story. Basically… what can I say… it's just that we… I mean, I... so I came to… uh, they came after me, right… but the thing is…"

"Let me explain." Tsugaru interrupted calmly, gently placing his arm around the brunette's waist and pulling him a little closer. Then he smiled at me. "Psyche tried to say that we came here to make you happy, Izaya-kun, and what can make human more happy than love?"

The only response I found in my little "clever-answers" store was silence. These people. Came here. To make me. Happy. To make ME happy. Oh yes, I wasn't happy with the life I was living. I was ECSTATIC. Maybe except of that particular moment, when I was slightly irritated. You know, it's strange but… beginning with my parents, every time when someone tries to make me happy I end up in complete despair.

_I fucking knew I shouldn't open that damn door, _I thought miserably, waving goodbye to my sweet everyday life which was already packing its suitcases and rushing through the door towards the elevator.

What had broken this respective silence was full of clamor voice of Delic, who stated:

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes and I would never come here if I knew you're such an ass."

* * *

**963Q-karin:** thanks for advice ;) I did what you've said.

And now...

REVIEWS PLS!

*waves and runs away*


End file.
